hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2008 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The '2008 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is a hyperactive season, featured a lot of destructive storms, and saw also a lot of strong storms. The strongest storm, Nanette, causes heavy damages in Greater Antilles and the states of Louisiana, Alabama and Mississippi. Though less destructive than Paloma, it still caused hundreds of billions of damages. Paloma is the costliest storm, causing widespread damages in different areas. Paloma caused $285 billion (2008 USD). Other destructive storms include Edmund, which heavily impacted Texas, Iota, which impacted the Cuba, Jamaica, Cayaman Islands and Hispaniola, Jodie, which impacted Lesser Antilles, Oliver, which caused most of destruction in East Coast, Wilfred which caused destruction in Mid-Atlantic, and storms Lambda and Delta, which impacted Lesser Antilles and Hispaniola. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1996 till:01/01/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1996 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/1996 till:07/06/1996 color:C1 text:Astor (C1) from:11/06/1996 till:19/06/1996 color:C1 text:Betty (C1) from:02/07/1996 till:22/07/1996 color:C4 text:Cristobal (C4) from:04/07/1996 till:09/07/1996 color:TS text:Diana (TS) from:13/07/1996 till:27/07/1996 color:C4 text:Edmund (C4) from:18/07/1996 till:25/07/1996 color:C2 text:Fran (C2) from:21/07/1996 till:24/07/1996 color:TS text:Gustav (TS) from:02/08/1996 till:08/08/1996 color:C2 text:Hanna (C2) from:03/08/1996 till:11/08/1996 color:C2 text:Ike (C2) from:09/08/1996 till:20/08/1996 color:C4 text:Jodie (C4) barset:break from:11/08/1996 till:20/08/1996 color:C1 text:Klaus (C1) from:20/08/1996 till:23/08/1996 color:TS text:Laura (TS) from:22/08/1996 till:27/08/1996 color:C1 text:Marcel (C1) from:24/08/1996 till:05/09/1996 color:C5 text:Nanette (C5) from:26/08/1996 till:09/09/1996 color:C5 text:Oliver (C5) from:01/09/1996 till:14/09/1996 color:C5 text:Paloma (C5) from:02/09/1996 till:08/09/1996 color:C2 text:Ralph (C2) from:02/09/1996 till:11/09/1996 color:C3 text:Sheila (C3) from:11/09/1996 till:16/09/1996 color:TS text:Theodore (TS) from:14/09/1996 till:22/09/1996 color:C2 text:Vicky (C2) barset:break from:23/09/1996 till:02/10/1996 color:C3 text:Wilfred (C3) from:28/09/1996 till:03/10/1996 color:C2 text:Alpha (C2) from:06/10/1996 till:08/10/1996 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:09/10/1996 till:17/10/1996 color:C3 text:Gamma (C3) from:12/10/1996 till:20/10/1996 color:C4 text:Delta (C4) from:13/10/1996 till:19/10/1996 color:C2 text:Epsilon (C2) from:14/10/1996 till:20/10/1996 color:C1 text:Zeta (C1) from:19/10/1996 till:25/10/1996 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:26/10/1996 till:02/11/1996 color:TS text:Theta (TS) from:05/11/1996 till:16/11/1996 color:C5 text:Iota (C5) barset:break from:13/11/1996 till:18/11/1996 color:C1 text:Kappa (C1) from:24/11/1996 till:02/12/1996 color:C3 text:Lambda (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1996 till:01/06/1996 text:May from:01/06/1996 till:01/07/1996 text:June from:01/07/1996 till:01/08/1996 text:July from:01/08/1996 till:01/09/1996 text:August from:01/09/1996 till:01/10/1996 text:September from:01/10/1996 till:01/11/1996 text:October from:01/11/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:November from:01/12/1996 till:01/01/1997 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Astor Hurricane Betty Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Diana Hurricane Edmund Hurricane Fran Tropical Storm Gustav Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Ike Hurricane Jodie Hurricane Klaus Tropical Storm Laura Hurricane Marcel Hurricane Nanette Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Paloma Hurricane Ralph Hurricane Sheila Tropical Storm Theodore Hurricane Vicky . Hurricane Wilfred Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota . Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2008 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2014 season. This is the same list used in 2002 except for Astor, Jodie, Marcel, Nanette and Oliver, which replaces Arthur, Josephine, Marco, Nana and Omar. The names Astor, Jodie, Marcel, Nanette and Oliver were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2009, the World Meteorological Organization retired nine names: '''Edmund, Jodie, Nanette, Oliver, Paloma, Wilfred, Delta, Iota '''and '''Lambda. '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. These are replaced by ''Elvis, Judith, Nancy, Osmond, Paulette and ''Warren ''for 2014 Season. Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Intense Storms Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Seasons with greek names